


Three's a pair

by nobetterpicture



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Clones, Coming In Pants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt in bonus round 2 of SASO 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a pair

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is [here!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4977694#cmt4977694) also, sorry Oishi, but I mean...I also don't blame you

Things start as they usually do. 

Oishi’s often thankful for Eiji’s affinity of pillows and blankets every time they end up on the bed because there’s always something soft to lean back or press his boyfriend into. Today, distracted by the sickening sweet cherry taste of Eiji’s new toothpaste, he doesn’t even realize that he’s the one being pushed down until Eiji pulls away and hovers above him with a smile. 

“Cherry?” Oishi asks, thumbing the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Mmm. Too sweet, but still better than cinnamon.” There’s a scrunch in his nose as Eiji considers the worst of his toothpaste flavor adventures and Oishi can’t help but pull him back down to kiss some more. 

By the time Eiji pulls away again, there’s pink dusting his cheeks matching the tongue darting out along his bottom lip. Oishi lost his jeans about ten minutes ago and Eiji’s fingers are creeping up the bottom edge of his briefs toward his hard-on, but there’s a hesitance that makes Oishi reach for him. 

“Shuu….you trust me, right?” 

“Eiji,” He squeezes their fingers. “Of course I trust you. You’d never hurt me on purpose, just like I would never hurt you in the same way. Is everything okay? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“No...no. I want to do this but I just.” Eiji’s eyes finally look at him. “Don’t panic, okay?” 

“About what?”

“This.” 

Oishi’s confused but when he blinks, there’s two Eijis. That’s not right. He blinks again and they’re still there, shirtless, blushing and now there are four hands on his thighs. And two real, solid Kikumaru Eijis.

“You’re panicking.” Only one Eiji says this but the other one frowns at him.

“I. On the court-,” Oishi’s brain is trying to rationalize, trying to bring out his inner Inui to figure out _what is going on_ but all the blood in his body seems to be running to his dick instead. 

“It started like that, but…” The Eijis look at each other, but still only one speaks. “I guess I did it so many times that it wasn’t so much a thing about speed, but the fact that I can actually really clone myself.” 

“I see. And this is the first thing you thought of to do with me and...yourself??” Like it’s a simple question, both Eijis nod at him.

Oishi isn’t dumb and neither is Eiji. They’ve talked about their fantasies before, like most healthy adult couples do, but this is just completely unexpected...and apparently extremely welcome. 

The orgasm catches him by surprise just as the endless possiblities open in front of his eyes and his briefs are not the most comfortable things anymore. And just as the haze of pleasure wanes, he realizes that both are lying pressed next to him, identical grins on their face. 

“It was 50/50 whether you would come in your pants or pass out.” Eiji, _his_ Eiji says as the clone vanishes, weight lifting from the bed, and it’s just the two of them. “I’m glad that it was the more pleasurable one. You’re so cute when you come.”

Oishi looks over at his boyfriend, staring at the playful smirk and barely concealed lust in his eyes. As embarrassed as he feels, he _had_ enjoyed it, so he reaches down to grab Eiji’s dick and start his own revenge.

“Next time, you owe my a blowjob. _Both_ of you.”


End file.
